


Brigandine

by DeCarabas



Series: Fugitives Together [3]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeCarabas/pseuds/DeCarabas
Summary: For the prompt: "Breakable." Anders puts on his DA2 armor for the first time.





	Brigandine

The coat of leather plates and rivets is both lighter and heavier than Anders expected when he buckles it into place; nothing like he’d worn in Kristoff’s body, more like the stiff and heavy aprons he’d worn for a precaution in some of the Circle’s more explosive classes. Flexible. Fragile, a part of him thinks, but this sort of thing had always seemed to work well enough for Nathaniel.

_You don’t always wear robes, do you? …I mean when you run from the Circle. Robes would make you easy to spot._

_So does the “I’m a mage!” sign around my neck. I like to make it easy for the templars._

His fine and expensive robes, Tevinter-made, all gold and feathers, now have a nice big hole through the middle of the chest to match his new knots of scar tissue, because they might as well be made of paper, both the robes and the living body beneath them, and he’d watched the sword coming and hadn’t thought it important to move.

And here he is, heart and lungs all whole and functioning and in their proper places. No harm done.

The man looking back at him from the mirror looks very little like he has an _I’m a mage_ sign around his neck.


End file.
